Perry the Platypus (SSDB)
Perry the Platypus is Phineas' pet platypus who lives a secret double life as an agent. He appears as a playable character in the Hero side. Character Description Perry is Phineas' pet platypus. He was adopted by the Flynn-Fletcher family in a pet store as a cover-up by his agency. Phineas decided to name the platypus Bartholomew but it was later changed to Perry. Over the years, Perry acted as the Flynn-Fletcher's seemingly mindless pet but in reality, he acted as a secret agent working for the O.W.C.A (Organization Without a Cool Acronym) which hired animal agents. He was normally tasked by Major Monogram to defeat his "arch-nemesis" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and foil his -Inator plans. In Super Smash Disney Brothers Perry appears as a playable character for the Heroes team. He's a speedy and powerful character with many tricks up his sleeve. Although he's a bit easy to throw away. His Neutral Special is to shoot a ray gun that freezes enemies. His Side Special is to get on his scooter and drive around. His Up Special is to use his grappling hook. His Down Special is him just planting a gnome on the ground. His in-game description here: PERRY THE PLATYPUS "Watch out! Here comes Agent P or better known as Perry the Platypus! Here to foil every evil-doer's plans on Major Monogram's orders" Attributes Perry is both a speedy and powerful character that can daze opponents in the air with his jumping. Due to his diminutive size, he's a bit easy to send flying away. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Perry does a one-two punch and ends with a kick. *Forward Tilt: Perry whips his tail forward. *Up Tilt: Perry does an uppercut. *Down Tilt: Perry bites forward. *Dash Attack: Perry does a cartwheel. *Forward Smash: Perry charges a punch. Once charged enough, he'll deliver a huge punch forward. *Up Smash: Perry does a backflip and attacks with his feet. *Down Smash: Perry does a split and hits with his feet. *Neutral Air: Perry does a cartwheel in the air. *Forward Air: Perry smacks forward with a bass fish. *Back Air: Perry slams his tail backwards. *Up Air: Perry's hat jumps out of his head and starts spinning around on the air. *Down Air: Perry gets on a pogo-stick. If he lands on an enemy, you'll receive a new jump. *Pummel: Perry slaps the opponent. *Forward Throw: Perry starts pummeling and hitting the opponent until finishing him off with a big punch which sends the victim flying. *Back Throw: A boxing glove on a wire appears in front of the enemy which punched him or her. *Up Throw: Perry uppercuts the enemy upwards. *Down Throw: Perry pins the opponent down and starts hitting him or her with his beak. *Floor (front): Perry slams his tail and delivers a punch forward. *Floor (back): Perry spins on the floor rapidly. *Floor (trip): Perry does a small punch forward. *Edge (<100%): Perry quickly slides on the floor. *Edge (100%+): Perry climbs to the stage and attacks with a small sword. *Neutral-Special: Perry brings out a blue ray gun and shoots a icy blue blast out of it. The blast travels across infinitely until hitting a wall, enemy or goes off-screen. The blast freezes any enemy that it hits. *Side-Special: Perry gets on his scooter and accelerates around on it. While on it, you can control it similar to Wario's side special. *Up-Special: Perry brings out his grappling hook and shoots it upwards. If used on an enemy, Perry will grapple onto him or her and bring them down. If used near a ledge, the hook will target the ledge and save Perry from falling. *Down-Special: Perry plants a gnome on the ground. The gnome acts as a mine and will explode if touched. *Final Smash: Agents of O.W.C.A: Perry growls and many agents of O.W.C.A start swarming the stage. Peter the Panda, Terry the Turtle, Pinky the Chihuahua and many more will arrive. The final smash will always end with Agent W the Whale falling down on the stage. Taunts *Up: Perry takes off his hat and spins it on his finger. *Side: Perry growls while placing his hands on his hips. *Down: Perry takes off his hat and turns into his "mindless-mode" but later returns to his Agent P form. On-Screen Appearance An O.W.C.A helicopter drops a ladder and Perry the Platypus climbs down from it and jumps on the stage. Cheer *Female Voices: Perry the Platypus! *Monogram: Call him Agent P. *Female Voices: Perry the Platypus! *Monogram: I said call him Agent P! *Female Voices: A-gent-P!!! Victory Theme Perry's original theme but shortened to fit the victory theme. Victory Poses *Perry growls and uses his grappling hook to escape. *Perry breakdances on the floor and ends in a slacking position. *Perry nods his head constantly. Event Matches *Event 6: Curse you Perry!: Confront Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Perry the Platypus in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. *Event 17: Hide!: As Perry, don't let Phineas see you in the level O.W.C.A. Role in Adventure Mode One day in Danville, Perry received a message from Major Monogram about a team of super evil villains including Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was tasked on defeating them but first, he had to get help and headed out to different worlds and recruit heroes along with Mickey Mouse. Costumes *Agent P: Perry's agent appearance. *Platyborg: Perry as the Platyborg. *Dr. Perry: Perry wearing a lab coat and glasses. *Super P: Perry on his Mission Marvel appearance. *Mindless P: Perry without a hat and eyes facing sideways. Gallery Agent P.jpg|Agent P Platyborg.jpg|Platyborg Dr. Perry.jpg|Dr. Perry Super P.jpg|Super P Mindless P.jpg|Mindless P Trivia *Despite being on his Agent or any other form other than Mindless P, Phineas will not say anything or even notice his pet being anthropomorphic. Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:SSDB Heroes Category:SSDB Characters Category:MoleFreak23